The Other Story
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Sequel to Oh, baby!, so read that and before you read that, read Coraline's New Brother?, okay? Okay, when five-year-old Melody Jones finds the Other World, what will she do? Read on to find out! R&R, please! :  NOOOOO FLAMES! :D Summery sucks, I know!
1. Sequel To Oh, Baby!

**Heeyy!I'm back!**

**Anyway, thanks to this super sweet psychopath, who doesn't have a username, but her or his name is The Random Person. Anyway, because my easy-to-fool conscience and being such a softy, I'm making a sequel to Oh, baby!. **

**BTW, if you haven't read my previous story, Oh, baby!, don't read this one.**

**And before you read THAT, you gotta read Coraline's New Brother? first.**

**And before you read THAT, you gotta watch the Coraline movie!**

**That's kinda confusing!**

**DISCLAIMER: (I DIDN'T FORGET!)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J****.**

**READ ON!**

Melody Jones, Coraline's little sister, discovered the secret door that lead to the Other World.

And where Coraline almost died.

If Coraline was eleven, then there was no way five-year-old Melody would be able to survive.

And the worst part, she was very, _very_, gullible.

So when this imposter of Mel said she was Melody's _Other Mother_, Melody believed every single lie dripping out of the Beldams' mouth.

"M-my…Other Mother?""Why, yes. Hasn't…_Coraline_…mentioned me?", she made a face when she said Coralines' name, but smiled a bittersweet smile so quickly afterward, Melody was hardly sure if she even saw it.

"Wow! You know my sissy! You really are my mother!", she ran up the her like a kid in a candy store.

Melody looked up at her Other Mother, and said, "I have a few questions", she held up the number two on her fingers. "Of course! Anything for my little sweetie!", she tapped Melody's nose.

"Um…First of all, how did you get those button eyes?"

"Oh, I sewed them on! Do you want some?", she said as she tapped her 'eyes'.

Melody looked uncomfortable but excited. Then she said, "Maybe later. Second of all, Why is your hand all scratched up and bruised?"The Beldam looked at her hand, and scowled. "Oh", she said. She really had to think about this one. Then she got it…

"You're sister, Coraline, and her fr-I mean, your brother, Wybie, did this to me!", she put on a sad face and turned around so that Melody didn't see her face. Then she smirked as Melody said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Mommy!""Oh, it's ok. But…My pain isn't cured yet", she turned to Melody with a sad smile.

"Why not?", Melody asked.

"Well, I'll tell you when you're ready", she said, and walked towards the stove.

"Oh my! I got off track! My pancakes! Melody, be a dear and go to your father and tell him that supper will be ready in about 30 minutes, okay, sweetie?"Melody smiled, and said, "Sure!"

As soon as Melody left the room, the Beldam whistled as some rats came.

"Okay", the beldam said in a harsh voice. "Cook the rest of the supper. And when Melody comes back, call me. I need to go to my study and…think a little bit."The rat squeaked, and call all of the other rats to help as the Beldam went to where she made the dolls, and sewed the buttons.

"UGH!", she screamed and banged her good fist down at the desk.

"I should have fixed my hand all of the way before calling her!"

She frowned as she remembered the flashback…

_She was going down the well._

_Down…down…down. _

_It seemed endless. But it finally was as she made a large splash her and the rock._

_UGH, she thought. HOW COULD SHE! …Hmm…I guess she doesn't know that I can still fix myself, she thought as she started to fix herself up by moving little pieces, one bye one._

_It was an eerie sight to see, seeing little metal pieces move across the underwater floor._

_One she fixed her hand, she grabbed the key, and went up the well and managed to climb through the hole in the circle of wood._

_Finally! I'm out!, she thought. Now, there's no way CORALINE will go back in that door, and she already told Wybie all those stories. Hmm…Maybe there will soon be ANOTHER Jones coming!, she thought._

_Now, as she made her way back to the Pink Palace, through the door, all she had to do was wait…_

The Beldam came back into HER real world as the rat squeaked that the Other Father was almost finished with his song.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming.", she grumbled as she got up.

_Well_, she thought and smiled. _At least there is another and younger Jones to capture._

She put on her smile as she entered the kitchen, where Other Father was making Melody laugh.

"Ahem:, she said. "No more silliness, now. Time to eat!""Yay!", Melody cheered as she realized that she was suddenly very hungry.

"You should be happy, kiddo. Your mother cooks the BEST food!", the Other Father said as he sat down to dig into the delicious food.

The Beldam just sat there and stared at Melody eat, since the only thing she fed on was children…

"Wow! You sure are hungry!"

"Yeah…I'm sort of getting tired, though!""Well, let me and your father tuck you into bed.""Okay", Melody said sleepily. She didn't care about anything except for sleep.

The Beldam went upstairs to show her Melody's totally tricked-out room.

It had one blue wall, one pink, one green, and one orange. Her favorite colors.

She had a giant water bed that she always wanted. She sunk so far in it that you could hardly see her head.

She had real roses growing on the pink wall. Real ones!

There were butterflies and dragonflies flying on the walls.

And, in the corner, was a singing place. Melody loved to sing. It was her life. She could sing and dance all she wanted in here.

And in the other corner, was a GIANT closet. There were-like-50 tops and bottoms…Each!

"Wow!", Melody exclaimed. Then she saw the other corner…

"A POPCORN MACHINE!", Melody screamed. She LOVED popcorn!

"Now, now, Melody. You just ate. Don't get over-excited", her Other Mother said soothingly, as Melody laid back in her bed, drifting into a sleep.

As soon as the Beldam was sure she was sleeping, she called the rats to pick her up and carry her into her real world.

Melody woke up, expecting the wonderful room she fell asleep the night before. Instead, she found a half-painted green room with a normal bed and some furniture.

"Huh", she said, confused. Then, for some reason, she was urged to look down at her hand.

As she looked down, she saw what looked like needle scars, then they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Then she remembered.

She ran out her room, into Coraline's bedroom and screamed, "How could you?""W-What?", the cranky teen said.

"You hurt my other mother's hand! She said that you and Wybie hurt her hand! That was so mean!"

Coraline shot straight up and looked Melody in the eye. She said, "Melody, NEVER go back there, do you hear me?"Melody didn't budge. She had this determined look on her face, like she was gonna take a dump or something.

"I been there. She turned out really mean. Don't go back!""You're not my mommy! That lady last night through that little door was my mommy, and you're not so you can't tell me what to do! I'm going back there tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it!", she said as she stuck her tongue out at Coraline and stormed off.

_Oh. My. God, _Coraline thought. _I GOTTA tell Wybie!_

Over the years, Coraline and Wybie developed different tastes, and it grew so much that they didn't have any other choice but to have separate rooms. So Coraline ran to Wybie's room down the hall to the right as fast as her teenage legs could carry her.

As soon as she got there, she opened there door, and screamed, "WYBIE! WAKE UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"Wybie looked up at Coraline with an annoyed expression, and said, "Can't it wait? I'm sleeping!"

"No, it CAN'T wait! Get your lazy butt of this bed and your nasty feet onto the floor!"Wybie did as he was told, not liking to be yelled at. "Ya know, there's nicer ways to wake someone up, Jonesy.", he grumbled.

"Well, this is an emergency, involving Melody, so deal with it!", she shot back.

"Why? What's wrong with Melody?"

Coraline looked at him with worried eyes and said,

"Melody found the Other World."

**Nice ending, huh?No need to tell me, I already know!**

**:D**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon!**

**Hopefully!Oh yeah, I don't have internet at my house, so I either have to go to my dads house or take my laptop to the library after school, so I'm trying my best!**

**Yeah, I guess this chapter wasn't too bad. I'm actually proud of it.**

**K bye!**


	2. SURPRISE! :D

**Hey! This is chapter 2!**

**YAAY!**

**Oh, and since I already wrote-like-four chapters, I'm gonna upload two tonight and one tomorrow and work on another one tomorrow also!**

**K…I have nothing else to say, so I'm just gonna go ahead and do the disclaimer which I didn't forget again. Yay!DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J**

**Anyone notice I always use the same disclaimer?**

Wybie looked confused, scared, and confused again.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! How did the other mother come back?", he asked, confused.

Coraline sighed, and said, "I guess she fixed her hand up in the well and got the key, too. Hmm…maybe it was a bad idea to drop her hand with the key, huh?""Well, it was a deep well! We had no idea she could just climb back up!", Wybie shot back.

"Still! We should have used our minds!", Coraline glared at Wybie.

"We barely had any minds!", Wybie yelled. "We almost died! How can anybody think when they almost die?""UGH!", was all Coraline said. "The point is, how do we keep Melody from the Other World?""Hmm…maybe we can nail it shut.", Wybie pointed out. "Nah", Coraline said back. "Somehow, the Beldam will un-nail it. I just know it.""Well…maybe we can…we can…m-maybe…", Wybie stuttered.

"Aw, just forget it Wybie! There's nothing we can do! The Beldam will just end up sewing buttons to her eyes!", Coraline started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aww. Don't talk like that Coraline. That won't happened. I promise.", he said soothingly, hugging her and trying to calm her down.

"Yes it will, Wybie! You know it! I know it! We _both _know that the Beldam will win! She almost killed me when I was _eleven_! How can a gullible five-year-old stand up to her?"

"We'll think of something! I promise!""Like what, Wybie? There's nothing to _do_!", she started crying even harder now.

"Oh, Coraline.", Wybie said, as he thought that he started crying also.

They went up to their rooms to sulk.

After all, they had nothing BETTER to do.

Neither of them could figure out a thing to do about Melody and they Other World. They both figured that the Beldam would just make her a ghost child, just like Wybie's great aunt, Marie.

Wybie was thinking. _There _must _be _some _way to keep Melody from the Other World. But how? How?_

Then he got it. It was daring, tricky, and very, very life-threatening.

But it was the only thing to do.

He got up, and ran to Coraline's room to tell her his idea.

Without knocking he ran into her bedroom. Coraline raised her tear-streaked face to look at him. "What?", Coraline said, excited to hear his idea. **(A/N: She knew he had an idea because why else would your 16-year-old brother and intrude your bedroom? …Hmm…)**

"I think I got it, and it's very, very dangerous. But it's the only thing _to _do", Wybie said, looking Coraline in the eye very serious-like.

"What is it?", Coraline said, sitting up.

Wybie was hesitant, then he said,

"We gotta go in the Other World."

**Nice, huh?Yeah, I don't know why I do that.**

**Like this, Wybie was hesitant, then he said, (THEN I PUT ENTER. I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THAT! LOL.)**

**Then I put, blablabla.**

**:D**

**Yeah, so I think it's kinda good, I guess.**

**Not too bad.**

**Kinda short though. :/**

**Yeah, well,**

**BYEEE! :D**

**P.S.: I bet you were expecting the ending. I mean, what ELSE would they do? Right? True? True! (I got that True? True. thing from a book called: Sorta Like A Rock Star by Matthew Quick. It's freaking awesome! It's not boring, for all of you people who don't like to read.**

**SPOILER OF THE BOOK: It's about a girl who calls herself 'the big, flaming ball in the sky' in the end of the book. Then she says, '(that's the sun, sucka!)'**

**Yeah, there's Amber Appleton, Ricky, who is autistic, and his mom, Donna. There is Old Man Linder, Joan of Old, and DWL. (Door Woman Lucy) There's also BBB(Amber's dog) or B Thrice. OR Bobby Big Boy. And when she's praying to JC(She's crazy Catholic, and she says JC short for Jesus Christ) she calls her dog Father B or something like that. There is also Father Chee who is a Chinese or something priest. Then there's Private Jackson with his dog whose name has left me. There is also Chad in Das Boot, Ty, and 2 other boys who are freaks and Amber's best friends.**

**Okay, I'm not gonna say anymore cos that was a mouthful. Sorry I dragged you into that. XD)**

**BYYEEEE! :D**


	3. Plan

**HAAAYY!**

**Welcome to chapter three of The Other Story!Is that the name of it? I forgot! XD**

**Anyway, just read after the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J**

**I COMMAND YOU TO READ! ****à**

Coraline was baffled. "T-T-T…The…_Other World_? Wybie, are you crazy?"

Wybie gave a sad smile, and said, "No, Coraline. Just desperate. I'm up for anything to save our little sister…And you should you should be too."Coraline looked like she was thinking, then she smiled and said, "Okay, but we're gonna need some help.""W-What kind of help?", Wybie asked, confused.

"Well, we'll need some help by a really, _really _crazy person."It took Wybie a little bit to get it, then it clicked. "Ohhh.", he said, and smiled, then frowned again.

"But won't it be too risky?", Wybie asked, worried.

"Well, since he's sooooo crazy and hyper all of the time, he'd be perfect! Sure, we might lose with just us teaming up, but a kid as crazy as him, he'll annoy her and drive her crazy so much, she would just quit!"Wybie looked confused, and said, "Wait, who are you talking about?"

Coraline gave an eyebrow frown, and said, "Xavior. Who are _you _talking about?"Wybie looked sheepish and blushed and said, "I-I thought y-you were talking a-about…Cat."

Coraline looked amused and started laughing.

"What?", Wybie said, annoyed. "Y-you need t-to start using names, Jonesy…", he said, embarrassed.

Coraline's laughter turned to a giggle and soon stopped. "Okay, I'm done."

"Good", Wybie grumbled and left the room. Coraline followed and said, "Hey, we should go get Xavior and tell him we gotta secret mission for him to do with us."Wybie smiled a knowing yet amused smile, and said, "You sure gotta way with words, Jonesy. I'm in!""Great!", she exclaimed as she ran across the hall to Xavier's room.

They smiled, and knocked on the door.

They waited for a few seconds, then a voice like Justin Bieber** (A/N: Sorry to all you Bieber fans!) **that said, "What's the super secret code?"Wybie rolled his eyes and started to chant:

_Spies are great,_

_Pirates are not!_

_So do your best_

_And give it all you got!BE A SPY! WORD!_

**(A/N: Good enough for a five-year-old. I can write better, though. Lol.)**

Coraline just looked at him like he was crazy, but the door opened.

"What was that all about?", Coraline whispered to Wybie. "That was soo dorky!"Wybie laughed a silent laugh and whispered back, "It's his 'secret code' for anyone who enters the room.""Wybie! Coraline! Hi!", a perky little boy appeared, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Heeyy, Xavior!", Wybie said.

"Hi, Xavior. So, we wanted to let you in on a little secret mission!", Coraline said like a spy, so he would buy looked astonished, for he thought he would never hear those words drip out of his sisters mouth, so he exclaimed, "I…Is this C-Coraline? Who are you! What have you done with my sister?"

Coraline rolled her eyes and said irritably, "It _is _me, you twit!"Xavior stopped the act, and said, "Oh yeah, it's her. Anyway, what do you want a secret mission from _me _for? _You're _the one who always told me that spies are stupid and immature to think that I'm gonna become a spy when I'm older and to just let it go…"Wybie gave a glare at Coraline. As Coraline glared back, she said, "I was kidding! Can't you tell? Xavior? Buddy?". She gave jazz hands for special effect.

"Okay, fine! I love missions! Whaddya want?"

"Well, we're gonna need to sneak out after bedtime, so it's a dangerous one!""After bedtime? Really? Wow, this _is _dangerous!"Coraline rolled her eyes, but Wybie stated, "Yes, it is! So we can't tell mommy and daddy, can we?"Xavier's eyes opened wide, and he shook his head rapidly about five hundred times in a row, looking like a total moron.

"Good. Now, you're gonna have to be super-crazy!"

"Really?" "Really really."

"Wow!"

"Yup! Okay, meet us in the parlor, at midnight, okay? And be SUPER quiet!", he said 'quiet' in a whisper.

"Yay! A mission! A mission! YAAAYYY!", he yelled as he shut the door in their faces.

"Wow", Wybie said as they walked away. "That was easier than spelling !""…You are _such _a dork!"

**Ending sucked, I know. .**

**Whatever!Anyway, yup!**

**Lol, awesome!**

**Kbyeee!:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

…**That was totally pointless. Ah, well. I'm full of pointlessness stuff ! :D**


	4. OH, NO! :O

**Hey!**

**I'm back! Now, welcome to Chapter….4?, of The Other Story…is it chapter 4? Or 3?Oh well!**

**Yeah, when I said that I would post this chapter tomorrow, I didn't lie! It is 12:20 AM…therefore, it IS tomorrow! :DDISCALIMER: ****: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J**

**And…I don't even WANT to own The Beldam! **

**But Neil Gaimen does anyway, so yeah. **

**READ ON!**

"Where is that kid?""How should I know? Do you think he forgot of fell asleep!""He would never fall asleep knowing he had a 'secret mission' to do, or forgot it!"Coraline and Wybie were waiting by the parlor door, afraid to go in there. They were also there, wondering if Melody already went in the Other World, or not.

Finally, Xavior came, all dressed up in spy gear. Like, fake gadgets and stuff.

"Hi, guys!", He said in a loud whisper.

"Shhh , Xavior! Do you want mommy and daddy to know about our SECRET mission?" Coraline said rather rudely. _Not that they'll believe us anyway_, she added an afterthought. She didn't say it though.

"No way!", he said softer.

Then, they all heard little footsteps coming towards them. Coraline covered Xavior's mouth and they went and hid.

Melody was skipping towards the parlor. Xavior tried to say hi, but Coraline muffled his voice.

She skipped on into the parlor, opening the door, and revealing the magic, blue tunnel to Xavior.

As she went it, the tunnel door shut.

Xavior was too baffled to even speak. His eyes as wide as golf balls, all he could manage was a little squeak.

"Okay", Coraline said to Xavior. "That was our mission. You see, that door is Melody's trap. We have to ki-", Coraline stopped as Wybie glared at her, knowing that she was about to say the word _kill _to a five-year-old.

"I mean…exterminatethe evil witch that is going to keep her forever!" Coraline smiled as she said the word exterminate, because she thought of The Beldam as a giant exclaimed, "Oh my God!", as he went running like a retard to the parlor. "Don't worry, Melody! We're coming!"

"_XAVIOR! _We can't go just yet! We gotta have a plan! Let me and Wybie talk for a minute. Stay right there.", Coraline said as she turned her back on them.

"Okay, so we know she has the key. Hmm…I know! Maybe, we can distract her while Xavior attacks her!"

Wybie shook his head. "Nope. Two- wait…three reasons: One: The Beldam will know he's coming. Two: His attack isn't that strong. Or three: Because the Beldam looks too much like his real mom.""True…""Hmm…maybe _we _can sneak up behind her while Xavior attacks her!""Well, that would be a good idea…but Xavior will just…I dunno. But he'll do something. I just know it.""Okay then."The teens were thinking for about five minutes. Then Coraline got it. Coraline said excitedly, "I know! We can get the cat! He defeated her once, he can do it again!"Wybie just shrugged, for he still thought that Coraline was a little crazy for thinking that the cat could talk.

They turned to Xavior, and said, "Xavior, we'll be right back, okay? We're gonna go get something that will help us with our mission. Stay. Here."

Xavior eyed the door, then agreed.

Coraline and Wybie snuck outside, trying to find Cat. They finally found him in a tree.

"C'mon! We gotta save Melody from The Other Mother!"The cat looked surprised at this, and made a look saying, _You must be joking, correct?_

"No, Cat! Would I lie about something like this?"The cat blinked and nodded, showing that he was coming.

As they went inside, Coraline whispered, "Xavior is waiting right in he-", She was cut off short as they walked into the parlor.

There was no sign of Xavior anywhere. But the door to the Other World was wide open.

Xavior was halfway there, saying, "Don't worry, Melody! I'll save you!"

**Sooooo, yeaaah.**

**Nice ending, I guess.**

**K, bye! I got homework to do! :O**

**Chappie was kinda short, I know! xP!**


	5. Hysterical

**Howdy!**

**Okay, so I the idea of this chapter just popped in my head-like-five seconds ago. Soooooo…..yeaaah.**

**CHAPTA FIVE!**

**^.^, C^.,.,.^D, C.C, c.C….. ****ß**** those are faces lol.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J****.**

**ON YA GO!**

"Oh my God!", Coraline yelled, hearing a moan from her parents. Something like, "Pizza Man, come back!"

"B-b-but..", Wybie stammered, obviously refusing to accept the sight that he just saw before him.

"We have to go after him", Cat said, regaining the power to talk as he stepped into the beautiful deathtrap. "It's the only way."

"WOAH!", was Wybie's only response.

"Aw, jeez Wybie! How many times have I told ya? When the cat steps into the tunnel, he can talk! And _some_body called me crazy!"

"B-but you _actually _think that I would believe about a talking cat?", Wybie glared at Coraline.

"Excuse me, but _I _for one don't want to just sit here and watch you immature children argue. I think we need to go in here to find your little brother", he said as he disappeared into the glowing tunnel of DOOM!

"He's right ya know."

"Oh, I know.", Coraline said uneasily. She eyed the blue tunnel as she remembered how she barley escaped the Other Mother through it.

Wybie was concerned about his sister and his best friend, so he said, "I could just go and get Xavior myself, if you want."Coraline just sternly looked him in the eye, and firmly stated a straight out, "No."

Wybie wanted to get Coraline to laugh or even giggle at the most, so he said, "Yeah, I guess your right. After all, I guess I wouldn't want to be stuck in that world with a _wuss puss_."

"I _heard _that.", a voice echoed from the blue tunnel.

Coraline laughed nervously, and said, "Let's go save our little brother and sister..."Wybie was nervous. I mean, hearing all of those freaky stories about the Other World, who wouldn't be?

"W-well…", Wybie started, trying to stall.

Coraline smirked and made her signature punch on his signature punching arm. "Scared, Why-Were-You-Born?""N-no! Wh-why? Does it s-seem like it…?"

"Yes.""Oh, let's go!", Wybie said, irritated.

Coraline sighed, and looked back. She saw the parlor, and thought this was the last time that she would see her home. She looked back at the tunnel, and gasped.

Inside, instead of the amazing blue tunnel, a rotten old brown one was in it's place.

"…Oh, my…", was all Wybie managed.

Cat came up to Coraline, and said, "Coraline, remember how you saw the rotten tunnel with spiders and cobwebs?""Yeaaah…"

"Well, that tunnel is blue and gorgeous when you _don't _know the whole button secret. But when you _do _know, The Beldam doesn't think that you'll be able to escape, so she doesn't really care about how the tunnel looks.""So, they just told Melody and Xavior about sewing the buttons?", Coraline said nervously.

"Unfortunately, yes.""Oh my God! We…we're too late!", Coraline burst into tears right there on the spot.

Wybie said surprisingly bravely, "No, it's not. Not if we have a plan…."He hesitated, and said, "And _I _got one."

**Yep. HE'S gotta plan…**

**But I don't. :O Yeah, I'm still waiting for an idea to pop up!**

**That's just how I roll, really. I just sit around and wait for an idea to pop up in my head, then put it into my computer.**

**With stuff like this, I ALWAYS remember stuff. ESPICIALLY CORALINE! CORALINE IS EPIC! :D**

**Kbyeee! :D**


	6. Panic

**Hola, Friendolas!**

**Yeah, I thought about the plan…And I got one! Turns out, I got it the day after I made the 5****th**** chapter! :D**

**K!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J****.**

**And like I said WAAAAAYY back, I don't even WANT to own The Beldam!But, I think Neil Gaimen does, anyway.**

**ON YA READ!**

Coraline looked at him. "…Really?"

Wybie smiled evilly and said, "Really really."

Coraline smiled and asked excitedly, "What is it?"

Wybie whispered something in her ear…

…

"No, we couldn't!", Coraline gasped.

"Yes, Coraline, we could."

"But we can't expose that to the twins!"

"Well, do you have anything better?", Wybie asked, expecting to hear a better one.

"N…no. I…don't.", Coraline said sadly.

"Then, I'm brilliant!", Wybie said happily, earning a punch in the arm in return.

"Okay, but we'll need some tools."

"…Duh…"

"Shuddup!"

They went to the shed that Coraline's dad built over the summer. It wasn't finished, though. It still had some holes in it, and it still needed to be splatter-painted. They still kept all of the tools in there, and all they would need was a can of spray paint and a lighter.

"We're gonna burn this sucker down", Wybie said as he got the tools. Coraline smiled. The things that Wybie could think of!

They went to sneak back into the Pink Palace, only to find a surprise….

"It's locked!", Wybie exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" They were really nervous now.

"The Beldam must know!", Coraline exclaimed. They were worried now. How could they get inside?

Wybie sighed, and said, "Let's try to climb through your window…"

"We can't! It's too high!"

"There's a tree by it.", Wybie pointed out, pointing to the nice, big oak tree that was right beside Coraline's window. It had a couple of low branches on the bottom, but the rest would be hard.

They climbed up the tree anyway. Coraline couldn't reach her window when she got higher, so Wybie had to pretty much throw her to the window. Wybie, with his mad tree climbing skills, had no problem climbing to her window.

They reached the window, and opened it. But as they looked in the keyhole, they saw a metal hand trying to lock it with the finger.

"Oh, my God!", Coraline yelled as the hand scrambled away to the parlor.

"C'mon!", Wybie yelled as he grabbed the stuff and followed the hand to the parlor.

They both raced to the parlor, hearing a faint scream.

"I think that was Melody!", Wybie yelled, starting to panic.

"Wybie, don't pani-WAAH!", Coraline screamed as she slipped on the rug and slid on the floor, banging her head against the wall.

"Coraline! Are you okay?", Wybie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Wybie! I'm just sunshine and roses! How do ya _think _I am?"

Wybie mumbled under his breath, "Sorry…"

They started to rush to the parlor towards the hand, and saw the hand scramble in the old, rotten tunnel out of the corners of their eyes.

"You'd better hurry", a voice said, nearly scaring the out of their skin.

"OhmiGod! …Oh, hey Cat.", Coraline said, out of breath.

Cat chuckled amusingly, and said, "Go on".

They both rushed to the door, and popped it open, revealing a long, rotten tunnel.

The teens looked at each other, nodded, and headed into the tunnel, only thinking about their family, because they were both sure they wouldn't see them again.

**Nice ending, I guess. :D**

**Okay, until text time…**

**TTFN! (Ta-Ta for now!) (Anyone used to watch Winnie The Pooh?) :D**

**Kbyeee! **


	7. Escape

**Oh, there ya are! :D**

**Cool, so here is the story! After the disclaimer, of course. And I am VERY proud to say that I DIDN'T forget the disclaimer! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J****.**

…**Same disclaimer…Very boring…Sorry…**

**Okay, just scroll down a lil'…that's it… :D**

"Ouch! Hey, you're squishing me! Stop that!"

"Oh, yeah, like _you're _not squishing me!"

The teens were having a little trouble getting through that little tunnel.

"We should have went in one at a time, Wyborne!", Coraline grumbled, annoyed and very squished.

"Oh, well!", Wybie said. They finally reached the end of the tunnel.

They were both very hesitant…

"Ladies first."

"Oh, go on. Be a gentleman!"

"Age before _cutie_!" **(A/N: I know it's age before **_**beauty**_**, but I don't care! I think it's weird for a boy to say that!)**

"No pain no gain!"

"…What pain?"

"This pain!", Coraline yelled as she met her hard fist against his bruised shoulder, sending him into the Other World. Coraline crawled behind him.

…

"Ah, Coraline, Wybie! I have been _waiting _for you!"

Coraline froze at the sound of that eerie voice.

"Come here, child."

Feeling like she couldn't control her actions, she obeyed.

"The children are in bed. I guess I have you all for myself now!", The Beldam said evilly, and lunged towards them like a mad bull!

She was heading towards Wybie.

Thinking fast, Wybie dodged her just in time, sending her into the wall behind him.

"Cat, come here!", Coraline called, having her favorite black cat crawl through the tunnel in response.

"You rang?"

"I need you to do the same thing you did before", Coraline whispered.

Cat meowed as The Beldam threw herself off of the wall and screamed.

"I'll get y- NOO!", she screamed as she tried to push the clawing cat away, failing.

She screamed in outrage as two black buttons once again clattered to the floor. Not knowing what exactly what she was going to hit, she started slinging her many arms and feet everywhere in a major tantrum.

One of her many sharp arms hit Coraline in the stomach, sending her against the wall with a _bang_!

"C-Coraline!", Wybie called, trying to get to her but being blocked by an army of rats. "Coraline!"

"Ugghh", was Coraline's only response. She thought her arm was broken, being hit against the wall so hard. Her head also had some warm blood trickling down it. She also had a cut in her stomach from the needle.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, YOU WICKED LITTLE GIRL!", The Beldam screeched, rushing towards where she was pretty sure where Coraline was to finish her off.

"Coraline!", two little voices called from the staircase.

"M-Melody? Xavior?", Coraline mumbled under her breath. She looked up and saw The Beldam about to kill her with her needle hands, and got out of way just in time.

_Ouch_, she thought as she crawled away. _Yep, definitely a sprained, or broken, ankle._

The Beldams' sharp needle hands got stuck in the wall. "NOOO!", she screamed as Wybie pulled the lighter and can of spray paint from his pocket.

"Ready to burn this sucker down, Jonesy?"

Coraline happily smiled, and nodded like an idiot.

Wybie smirked at The Beldam, and lit up the lighter. "Any final words, Demon?", Wybie asked The Beldam.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS, CORALINE! I ALWAYS WIN!", She screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to free herself.

"Not this time", Coraline stated as Wybie sprayed the can.

It was an extraordinary sight, really. Watching The Beldam trying to struggle away from the giant, glowing orange flame that was consuming her.

There was an awkward silence in the room after The Beldam was burnt to ashes. Even after she was gone, all five of them could've swore they still heard her bone-chilling scream echoing in the world.

"She's…gone."

"Wow."

"That was crazy!"

"IMPOSTOR!", Xavior screamed and spit on her ashes. They all laughed.

"C'mon guys. Ready to go home?", Coraline asked, still on the floor.

"Yeah. Ya need help?"

"Nah…wait…OUCH!", Coraline yelped as she tried to get up. "Uh…I could use some help…" Wybie chuckled as they all helped her up. "Wow, I guess the two finger exercise that they teach us in P.E. really works!", Melody exclaimed.

They dragged Coraline through the tunnel, having to hear her constant complaints.

They left the Other World forever. And the only thing that stayed there was The Beldam's ashes and two shiny black buttons.

**Eh, good I guess. I'm not SO proud of it.**

**Yeah, I gotta think of the next chapter. Hopefully before this weekend! Or WHO knows WHEN I'll be able to update, having that party, the fair, and my friend's house! Yeah, like I told Queen Lucy Of Awesomeness in the PM (Private Messaging), I don't have internet connection, so I either have to go to my dad's or bring my laptop to the library!**

**Yep! Okay...bye! :)  
**


	8. Hospital

**Hey! I'm back!Luckily, I thought of the 8th**** chapter before I had to go home! Yay! Anyway, I think this is the second to the last chapter! :/ Eh.**

**Disclaimer: I, Unfortunately, do not own Coraline Jones, Wyborne Lovat, Mel Jones, or Charlie Jones.**

**However, I DO own Wyborne **_**Jones…**_**lol…and the twins. ****J****.**

**Hey, I mixed it up a little! I put 'I' in front of 'Unfortunately' instead of after it!**

**Okay, just scroll down….**

Melody, Xavior, and Wybie threw Coraline in the parlor, hearing a loud, "EEK!", in return. There was a bump upstairs, and footsteps down the stairs.

"Who's t-there?", Charlie's nervous voice called.

"It's okay. It's just us!", Melody squealed. "Us who?", Charlie's voice got closer…

"BOO!", Xavior popped out, making Charlie scream like a teenage girl and run to the door. Then he stopped and looked back with suspicion. Then he…laughed.

"Xavior! What are you doing h- Melody? Wybie? Coraline? Okay, what's going on?", Charlie said in confusion as three more bodies popped from the shadowy corner. (Well, Coraline's was dragged…)

"We…we…uh, we", Coraline stuttered. She could usually come up with this sneaky stuff.

"One of Mister B's. mice escaped and we all saw it, so we came downstairs to check on what it was. It's gone now.", Wybie explained.

"B…but how did Coraline get like that!", Charlie asked, running up to his daughter.

"Oh…she slipped on a rug and fell….hitting her head against the wall…and stuff…"When Charlie picked her up, he noticed the blood. There was also a scar on her stomach. He touched her arm and she yelped. She couldn't move her ankle either. It was just dangling there, feeling lifeless.

"We need to get you to the hospital, my itchy twitchy girl!", Charlie said, using Coralines' old nickname.

"Da-ad!"

"…Sorry. Okay, let's get mom up.", Charlie said, not wanting to get Mel up. They ALL knew how she could be when she was woken up in the middle of the night. They went upstairs…well, Coraline was carried upstairs, and went into Mel and Charlie's bedroom. There was mumbling, then silence.

"M…Mom?", Melody said hesitantly, walking into the old, gray bedroom. The windows were open, but there was a new moon out, so it was plain dark.

Charlie was carrying Coraline, but he tripped over one of Xavior's toys that he left in here.

"OUCH!", Came Charlie as he fell on the ground, sending Coraline across the room.

"AAHH!", Came Coraline's reply, then a loud _bang _in return. Then she started sobbing uncontrollably. It became controlled as Mel stirred in her sleep, sat up, and threw herself back down on her bed. Mel was a very heavy sleeper.

"Oh no…Mom!", Xavior screamed in Mel's ear, shaking her awake."WHAT?", Mel yelled back, sitting up in a fit of rage. Even though it was pitch black, you could still see her eyes fill with anger."There is NO EXPLANATION to wake someone up this early! If there is, then I give you the permission to call me GEORGE for three weeks!", Mel said, getting up from her bed, then crossing her arms, glaring at Melody, Xavior, and Charlie.

"Well, George, Coraline's got a broken arm, cut in her stomach, and maybe a broken ankle."

"W-What?", Mel yelled, now scared. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?", She started looking everywhere. She heard a little whimper in return, and rushed to the corner. "Coraline?", she yelled, searching for her daughter.

"I'm r-right here, Mom..", A weak voice came from the opposite direction from Mel. Mel sped around on her heels and went for the source of the sound. When she finally found Coraline, she picked her up and handed her to Charlie.

"Put her in the car. I'll be out in a minute. Kids, go to the kitchen and get some Gogurt, or something to eat on the way. Then go get your coats on, because it's chilly outside. Wait- you can't go in your pajama's…get dressed first. Wybie, do the same thing as the kids. Help out with Coraline, too, won't you? I'll get my keys.", she said frantically. When she got them, she looked at a open-mouthed family. "Welllll?", she said impatiently. Her family started doing what they were told, like robots.

"Jeez Louise!", Mel said, gathering her stuff. When her family left the room, she started making a list in her mind.

_Okay, Mel_, she thought to herself. _You got your purse, wallet in your purse, money and credit card in your wallet, keys in your purse…Anything else? Oh, yeah! _She grabbed her angel that she hung up on the wall, over her bed. _The angel that mom gave me_, she smiled. _Can't forget this_, she thought as she headed out the door.

She went into the car, and hung the angel on the hook above her visor.

They went speeding down the highway, Mel driving, without a word being said. But when they went to the hospital, however, there was plenty said.

"Mrs., my daughter needs serious help. You see blood? See? Right…THERE! It's showing through her shirt! I need help. NOW! No time for papers!"The lady agreed, having Mel as a patient before, and knowing how she could be. They treated Coraline immediately. She had an X-ray, medicine, and a free cast for her arm and ankle. She had to stay for a couple days to see how she'll turn out.

"She'll have her broken arm for about two months and a half. Nothing TOO serious. Mildly broken ankle, that's all, really. But that nasty wound in her stomach…wow! How did she get that?", The nurse asked in surprise and curiosity.

"We have not a clue! Wybie said that she fell on a rug and slammed her arm against the wall, causing it to hurt. Or, in this case, break. Her ankle: Same thing. Her stomach…I have no idea! Sure, there might have been a nail or something on the floorboard that cut her stomach when she fell, but I highly doubt it. There was nothing else. At least not in that room."

"In that room? Well, are there any other rooms in that room that you may know of?", she asked.

"Well", Mel piped up. "There is this little door in the wall, but it's all bricked up.""A door.", she said thoughtfully, remembering about the story of her mother's best friend's sister who disappeared through a little door. "Tell me, where do you live?""Pink Palace.""Uh-huh. And what did she say about the door? Coraline, I mean.""She said there was people with button eyes in there, or something like that."The nurse turned pale. "T…T-th…", she tried to say, but nothing came out. Then Coraline called her parents, so the nurse didn't have time to answer about the button-eye thing.

"Coraline? Are you okay?", Mel called.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. I just wanna go home!", Coraline sobbed, close to tears. When the first tear ran down her cheek and dripped off of her chin, her mom came up to embrace her daughter.

"Oh, Coraline!", She said. "We'll be home soon, I promise!". As those words dripped out of her mouth, the nurse came in here, beaming.

"I have good news!", the overweight nurse exclaimed happily. "Coraline is able to go home tomorrow with minor injuries! Only a broken arm, that's it!", she said as she ran to talk to Mel and Charlie.

"She can pick out what cast she wants. Besides that, only a couple of papers you are required to sign. Then you're out!", She said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Great!", Charlie exclaim. He grabbed Mel's hands and started twirling. "Dad, are you okay?", Coraline asked, giggling.

"Of course! Just happy that my little itchy twitchy girl is alright!", he said as he bear-hugged Coraline.

Coraline giggled and hugged her dad tighter. "Jeez, Coraline! I thought you were weaker than that!", he exclaimed as he struggled to get away.

Coraline giggled at the sight of her dad trying to get out of the death-grip of his scrawny daughter. When she let go, he went flying backwards, bumping into Wybie, who had a Coke in his hands, which spilled on the nurse. "AAH!", she screamed. "C-C-COOLLLDDD!", she screamed as she ran to the bathroom.

Coraline couldn't help but feel that it was her fault, so she started to whimper.

"Oh…Coraline, it isn't your fault. Accidents happen.", Wybie said. "Just look at me. You KNOW I've made a whole lot of accidents.", Wybie sighed as he shook his head.

"Heh…hey. Remember when you did CPR on that dead bird? Trying to revive it?""Oh, yeah! How could I forget about THAT, Jonesy?", Wybie said, walking away, scowling.

"Well, I've made mistakes, too, Wyborne!", Coraline called, giggling.

"Oh, I know THAT. Remember when you thought that guy was a girl?", Wybie said back with a smirk.

"That was ONE time!", Coraline said. She blew a raspberry at him.

"Yeah, we were at Subway and the cashier was a guy with long hair, and his name was Taylor, too. Which made it worse", Wybie explained to Mel and Charlie. "And she said, 'Uhm, Miss?'. He came back with an annoyed voice and said, 'Uhm, I'm a dude'. It was so embarrassing!", Wybie said, laughing.

"Yeah, well everyone messes up once in a while.", Coraline said. "Well, I'm going to bed now!", She added, refusing to accept any argument from Wybie. "Good night!", she said as she pulled the covers up to her nose and soon fell into to a deep sleep.

**Ending sucked, I know. Don't rub it in! :P Cheesy, very cheesy. -shakes head disapprovingly-**

**Anyway, it's almost 1:00 in the morning and I'm right here beside my best friend, who has an account on here. She made one story: The Secret. Her name is CutieOfAwesomness. Swear. Check her out. She's awesome!**

**Anyway, I have rehearsals for my school play tomorrow, and I gotta be there at 8:00. So, bye.**

**:P **


	9. Freedom

**Well, lookie there! It's the last chapter! :O. Anyway, hope you enjoy my last chapterness. (I love putting ness at the end of things. I don't know why.)I've been fighting off a cold, so it took all I got just to turn on my laptop. You guys better thank me, too. Ya hear me? ALL I GOT! You're lucky I love fan fiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: Even as much as I wish I did, I own…-sobs-…NOTHING(There I got it out) of the movie…or…BOOK! Besides the twins…DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

**Okay. Overreacted. Sorry…On with the story!**

Coraline woke up at the familiar boring, gray wallpaper and the familiar scent of her dad's burning cooking.

"Ok", she said with a smile. "Either the hospital is burning down with a disgusting smell or I'm home.""Your home, Coraline.", A familiar voice said. "Welcome home." She then felt a warm pair of arms fold around her. She hugged them back. "Thanks, Wybie.", she said, beaming. "You know what?"

"What?", Wybie asked, bending over to look at Coraline upside down since she woke up on a wheelchair, even though she had crutches. Coraline giggled and said, "I cant' believe it. We're free. Melody, Xavior, Me, You. We're all free from The Beldam! Forever!", she burst into tears of joy. Wybie patted her on the back, smiled, and said, "That's right, Jonesy. We're free."

"…We're free.", Coraline repeated.

For some reason, those words made her feel fantastic inside. She had to say them again. They made her feel so good inside.

So alive.

So free.

"We're free", She said once again. "We're free!", she yelled, louder. "Uhh, Jonesy?", Wybie said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Coraline shook it away and screamed, "WE'RE FREE!", at the top of her lungs.

Then, Mel, Charlie, Melody, and Xavior came running in. Melody and Xavior beamed, but Mel and Charlie looked freaked out. "Huh?", they said in unison.

Melody and Xavior came in, saying, "Yeah! We're FREEE!", they spun around in circles, holding each others hand.

Mel and Charlie looked at eachother, shook their heads, and calmly walked away.

When they finally stopped, they were all out of breath. Even Coraline, who was being lifted up, since she had a broken ankle and all.

Coraline sighed, and smiled. She was so happy. She heard her mom calling her for dinner. Charlie came in with a big smile, holding a large pot.

"It's the best I have ever cooked.", he announced. "Celebrating the homecoming of my itchy, twitchy girl."This time, Coraline didn't roll her eyes. She didn't tell her dad to stop. She smiled a genuine smile.

The dinner turned out to be rather delicious. Even if she didn't know what the heck it was.

When she was finished eating, she looked at her family: A adventurous brother. An adoring sister. An adopted best friend. Her caring parents. They were all free. They had nothing to worry about. They were free.

Finally.

Freedom.

**I like the ending. Very touching. I hope YOU liked it as much as I did. Thanks for reading! (Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one, I mean.) **

**And I'm making ANOTHER one…but I'm not posting until I'm all the way finished. It's really cool. Hopefully you won't get TOO confused. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Keep your eyes peeled for more stories! Byeee! Kbyeee! Buh-Bye, now! Bye-bye! Goodbye! Farewell! Have a great day!(:**

**-Coraline Beaton(:**


End file.
